Humans
Humans are a race of people dwelling in Hidden Kingdom. Though they share a great deal in common with various other species, such as intelligence, humans are typically considered to be distinctly separate from the various races of animals. This is particularly notable in that they have a language unto themselves, such that humans and animals cannot always communicate. Despite appearing to be one of the most populous races in Hidden Kingdom, humans seem to lack a specific ruler or a castle of their own. History Humans appear to have enjoyed a long period of friendship with animals. Evidently, they became so close that many humans came to reside in or near animal castles. However, one human, called HighRoller, betrayed his own kind after swearing revenge against all humankind. He made aliances with the animals, who in turn began to opress humans. This led to the formation of Big Green, which was almost exclusively formed of humans in its early days. This also led to the formation of the Soldiers of Darkness, a human organization which also sought the end of animal oppression of humans, though by militant anti-animal means. Appearance Of all the species dwelling in Hidden Kingdom, Humans have amongst the most variety amongst them. Their skin tones have come in many colors, including, but not limited to, peach, red, green, blue, grey, white, and tan. Humans are also known to have a variety of sizes, though most are very short. The exception tend to be the warriors, who stand much taller than their counterparts. They all have round heads and most have squarish bodies, though some, usually the ladies, have thin bodies. Most have dots for eyes, and have hair tied up in Chinese hairstyles. Most wear oriental looking clothes, except the babies, which are sometimes nude. Gallery Humans1.jpg|Humans with elephants Humans3.jpg|Humans peeping out of a hole Humans4.jpg|A group of humans Treehumans.jpg|Humans in tree houses Classmates.jpg|Human children in class Humans.jpg|Humans tied up Golden Eye with human.png|A Human man nuzzling with Golden Eye Husky Kid riding a dog intro screen.png|Humans playing with animals Catcastlebaby.jpg|A human baby with his mum Human hugging a panda.png|Humans playing with animals Rhino King playing with human in background.png|Humans playing with a variety of animals Ealge King and human.png|Humans with animals Elephantsandhumans.jpg|Humans with elephants Smileyhumans.jpg|Humans smiling Babyhuman.jpg|Humans CrabCastle13.png|Humans being buried in the sand Humanlady.jpg|A human lady with Commander ApeTrully Humansandpandas.jpg|Humans with pandas Humana2.jpg|Humans peeping out a tree house hole Doggies.jpg|Humans playing with dogs Threeinabedhumans.jpg|Humans in bed Humans2.jpg|A group of humans walking Human1.jpg|A human man in the crows nest of a ship Lady1.jpg|A human lady with Apetrully Humans5.jpg|Human family with Apetrully Groupofhumans.jpg|A group of humans Scaredhuman.jpg|A human man with his son, looking scared Luzzledhumans.jpg|Humans looking puzzled Scaredhumans.jpg|Humans looking scared Powers and Abilities The average human has very few powers of his or her own. Their single most common skill is their grasp of the human tongue, though sometimes at the expense of grasp of animal language. However, through training, humans can come to possess a range of skills, such as adeptness of fighting skill and increased strength. Lin Chung, a human, is known to possess the Panther Vision and is one of the few known masters of Harmonic Energy. Dog King, a human raised as a dog, demonstrated the abilities of dogs, such as freezing breath and resistance to the cold. Mighty Ray, a human, has Magical Electrical Eyeballs that were given to him by the Stone Monkey Deity prior to joining Big Green, giving him lightning powers. Trivia *In typical non-dubbed episodes, Human Language is expressed in real-world English. However, on a few occasions, it has been rendered in Chinese instead. In terms of written language, Chinese characters are common. **The instances of human language being rendered in Chinese always involve Parrot King, as seen in "Parrot Castle II", where he taught them that 你好 or "Ni Hao" was Chinese for "Hello". *Humans don't seem to have much variety appearance-wise. This may be because there are so many of them that none of them are well known enough to all be given their own individual appearance. * Ching Sen is the only generic human who has been named so far. In "Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train Part I", he introduced himself as a "potato farmer" after Wu Song introduced himself as a "dental warrior", as both of them are hostages in the train. ** Despite of him as the only one named, Ching Sen seems to have other humans that appear to be döppelgangers of him. They may be his relatives (especially twins, siblings, etc.), or some may be Ching Sen himself but as of now, it is unknown. Category:Species Category:Humans Category:Mammals